Maybe
by SoTurnRight
Summary: "Maybe it's because your hand is supposed to fit in mine." Because everyone can use a little more Naitlyn in their lives.


Caitlyn pulled Nate's hand from his side and studied it closely. Nate glanced at her sideways, and finished his conversation on his phone. She brushed her fingers over his palm.

"Um, Caitlyn? What are you doing?" Nate turned to her, studying the brunette closely.

"I'm studying your callouses. What does it look like I'm doing?" Caitlyn gently ran a finger over a blood blister that had recently popped. Nate pulled his hand away, wincing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...Nate?" Caitlyn gasped as the lights went out in the room, and thunder boomed in the distance.

"Here." Nate held out his hand and pulled Caity to a bench in the corner. Caitlyn sat down tenatively, and gripped Nate's hand harder. "Caity, relax." Nate laughed, but quieted when her grip did not loosen. "What's the matter?

"I wear contacts." She blurted out the words suddenly, now gripping the bench as well as Nate's hand.

"I know. Remember? I saw you with your glasses at Camp once." Nate turned to face her in the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the blackness he saw Caitlyn sitting stone still gripping the bench for dear life.

"Nate?" Caitlyn's voice quavered, and lightning flashed through the glass doorway. She curled into the corner, and her grip on Nate's hand tightened. "I'm legally blind without my contacts. And that's when it's light! My eyes don't adjust to the darkness."

"Okay," Nate crossed his legs underneath him, getting comfortable. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"I'mscaredofthedark." Caitlyn rushed out, embarassed, hiding her head between her now drawn up knees.

"You're scared of the dark?" Nate asked, disbelieving. At his light chuckle, she tried to pull her hand away from him.

"Do you need me to say it again, Nate? Really? Are you that dense?" Caity tried to pull her fingers out of Nate's firm grasp. He finally let go of her hand, only to pull her into his arms. Caity fought him until lightning struck and thunder cracked through the sky. With a shudder Caitlyn buried her head in his chest. Trembling, she grabbed fistfulls of his shirt and held on tightly.

"Caity, you're okay. Relax. I promise you're fine." Nate soothed her, tenatively stroking her hair, drawing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Can I see your hand again?" Caitlyn's voice trembled unsteadily but she tried to keep it steady. She drew back, Nate's arm still around her, reaching for his hand. Nate cleared his throat as she played with his fingers.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you again? I didn't mean to, I promise. It's just that I can't really see anything...and...um, yeah." She trailed off, the rain outside creating a symphony with the pavement.

"Caity, can you see anything at all?" Nate asked her, interlacing their fingers with an amused smile.

"I told you. I can't see anything. Total pitch black darkness here." She sighed and leaned her head against Nate's shoulder while his arm was still around her.

Nate smiled in the darkness while gazing at Caity steadily. He watched her as her eyes drooped and as her breathing became regular. Unaware of the rain and wind outside, Nate watched her sleep quietly, peaceful and still.

Sirens suddenly blared and Caity started awake at the shrill sound. Nate's arm tightened around her wordlessly.

"Come on." Nate stood up, still holding Caity's hand, and pulled her up with him.

"I can't see! Nate, I can't see anything!" Her voice came out high and thin with fear and uncertainty. Nate smiled to himself and picked her up bridal style. She squealed at the unexpected movement and threw her arms around his neck.

"Can't. Breathe." Nate choked out when Caity's arms tightened around his neck at the sound of thunder. Caitlyn blushed and immediately loosened her arms.

"Um, sorry." Caitlyn stammered a moment before feeling Nate go down stairs. "Nate! Where are we going? Please don't tell me we're going outside. Storms in the dark are not my cup of tea! Please, please-"

"Chill, Caity. You're gonna be fine. We're just going down to the basement in case the storm gets worse." Nate interrupted her crazed rambling, and smirked when she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"I have a boat and my boat is blue. I have a blue boat, yes, I do. I have a blue boat, how bout you? I have a boat and my boat is green. I have a green boat, yes, I do. I have a green boat, how bout you?" Nate and Caity's voices blended together in the childish song hours later. They sat in complete darkness. Caity had Nate's arms wrapped around her, and she leaned against his chest. Nate's fingers ran through her hair absentmindedly.

"Caity?" Nate murmured into the darkness, once the song had ended. "Why were you playing with my hand earlier?"

"I like to look at people's hands." Caity relaxed against Nate and he interlaced their fingers in front of her. "I think your hands say a lot about you. They're strong, but they're calloused. They have nicks, blisters and bruises, but they create beautiful music. They're instruments on their own, if you think about it."

"Caity..." Nate began slowly. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Caity smiled and closed her eyes as Nate kissed her hair.

"I think that...just maybe...our hands were supposed to fit together." Nate murmured into her ear.

Caity turned to look at him, and he kissed her. Seconds later, she pulled away.

"No fair!" Caity pouted. Nate laughed nervously. "I can't even see when you're about to kiss me!" Nate's laughter echoed through the large basement at this pronouncement. Caity tapped her finger against his chest in mock anger.

Nate kissed her anyway.

"_Maybe it's because your hand is supposed to fit in mine."_

**A/N: Naitlyn fluff! :) Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
